This invention relates to a wooden floor board, particularly to one possible to be assembled easily together with the DIY mode according to a consumer""s liking, improving conventional DIY floor boards.
Many people decorate their rooms with conventional DIY floor boards in the way they like to save expenditure. A first known conventional DIY floor board 10 shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 has some tenons 102 and mortises 101 formed respectively in one lengthwise side and the other lengthwise side and one lateral side and the other lateral side for assembling together with the tenons 102 of a floor board engaging the mortises 101 of another floor board. But, when any floor board 10 is broken after a period of use and has to be replaced with a new one 10, the floor boards next to the broken one to the corner all have to be taken off. After a new one is placed instead of the old broken one, all those boards taken off are again placed back together, requiring much time and work.
A second conventional DIY floor board 20 shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 also has tenons 201 and mortises 203 formed respectively in one lengthwise side and the other lengthwise side and one lateral side and the other lateral side, and a wedge-shaped or cuneiform groove 202 is formed in an end of each tenon 201. In the assembling process, the tenons 201 are forcefully pushed in the mortises 203, with the cuneiform grooves 202 forming tightness between the tenons 201 and the mortises 203. But this second conventional DIY floor board has the following disadvantages.
1. If one floor board is broken and is desired to be replaced with a new one, many floor boards next to the broken one to the corner have to be taken off and assembled together, which is inconvenient as the first conventional one.
2. The cuneiform grooves 202 may lose their expanding force after a long period of use as the tenons 201 are constantly pressed in the mortises 203, making it impossible to keep the tenons 201 always tightly engaged in the mortises 203.
3. The portion of the cuneiform grooves 202 of the tenon 201 may be broken or split off after a period of use, losing its original elasticity.
An objective of the invention is to offer a wooden floor board of DIY mode, which is possible to be replaced easily after being assembled together into a complete floor on the ground of a room.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a wooden floor board of DIY mode, with connectors of the floor board never losing their elasticity from being broken or split.